Can't Be Anyone Else
by Sindel
Summary: Cassandra relives her past memories and after admitting to herself of her love for Link, they two find themselves at their greatest battle yet...Part 3 of a 3 part series


Welcome back to this series! This is a Cassandra/Link pairing and a one shot. Please R&R!

To Jim: Thanks for helping me out! I owe you.

To all my readers, reviewers and constant emailers: I LOVE YOU! Thanks for reviewing this saga, you've truly made me feel good. This is, by far, the most popular thing I have ever written in my entire life here. If I could, I would write repiles to each and every one of you guys, roughly around three paragraphs long but I know also that each and everyone of you want to know the ending of this series so I won't delay you guys any further than I have too.

Can't Be Anyone Else. 3rd part of 3 part series.

Disclaimer: None. Namco.

xxxxxxxx

_"Cassandra..." Link murmured to his maiden sleeping beside him. Cassandra turned over and smiled at him._

_"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" she greeted him and Link pushed a strand of hair back. "Yes...I dreamed only about you." he answered and she put her head into his bare chest. _

_"I loved last night, Link...I shouldn't deserve spending the night with a god." she whispered and he inhaled the scent of her hair. "I don't deserve to sleep with the mortal form of Apthrodite." he repiled back and kissed her slowly..._

Link awoke in a sweat.

"Oh...that was a bit unexpected..." he whispered frantically and looked over at Cassandra. She was still sound asleep and he sighed. Cassandra was so beautiful when she slept...

No wonder he dreamed of her.

But really, that's all he wanted to dream about. Cassandra. He would do anything for her, anything to keep a smile on her face. Link was a sucker for her eyes and smile.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Link couldn't think of Cassandra that way, that way would jepordize his friendship with her. They were there only as allies, not as lovers. After they destroyed Soul Edge, he and Cassandra would depart to go their own seperate ways. He would go back to Hyrule while she would go her own path.

'Two seperate places, to far away from each other. It would never work.' he thought as he started to hunt for breakfast.

xxx

The elf aimed his arrow at a deer before him, grasping it. The deer ate grass, oblivous to what fate laid before it. "Steady..." he murmured and closed one eye.

Then, a small fragile baby deer came from some bushes and nuzzled his mother. Link swallowed...it was a female deer...

In an honorable act, Link laid down his arrows and watched the pair go past. He knew how it felt to grow up without a mother...it was not his right to take someone else's mother away...

"That's what gets men killed." a cold voice said behind him, making Link turn around. A blonde haired man was there, holding a large sword with a devil eye. "Don't be afraid of this sword, it's not the one you seek, only a replica."

The Hyrulian took his own sword. "I sense a great evil within you. You hold Soul Edge pieces." Link stated. "Draw your weapon."

"You hold compassion to a mother of a weak baby deer but no compassion towards a human?" the blonde quietly said, lifting a cloth to reveal a deep and terrible wound. "Honor must not run both ways."

Link stiffened. "My apologies. I did not see it." he said quietly.

"Had this been under a threat, I would engage you in combat. However, circumstances are far different..." the blonde said. "I am Siegfried."

"Link." the other repiled. "Interesting name there."

"Yours too." Siegfried said. "By the way, I wanted to ask before I forgot. How is Cassandra doing?"

His hands tightened around the sword...was this an assassin of Raphael? It seemed completely different...

"She's fine." Link's words were more biting than he expected. "Why do you ask, good sir?"

"I take that Raphael has not been pleased...correct...?" Siegfried ignored his question. Link raised his sword threateningly slightly and the other laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. My good comrade, I am not working for him, I assure you. I simply wanted to know if she was well.''

"How?" Link said only one word but Siegfried understood what he meant. "Ah. I was there in a short, brief, somewhat verbally violent meeting with her husband. I believe I saw her when I was walking down the steps but I also know she was listening in on our conversation." he explained, eyeing the sword Link held.

The elf lowered his head and Siegfried sighed. "I would not lie. You ask her yourself if you have the courage."

Link took this in but was wary of why he was here. "I ask why I am honored in your company, Siegfried." he asked coolly, almost disgustedly. "Leave now. Take the girl with you and go back to Hyrule." Siegfried quietly said.

"No." Link refused. "I won't. I have a duty."

"Your duty was protect the girl and your homeland. You've done them as well as you could." Siegfried interrupted him, watching Link's face. "I know everything I could about you. Well, almost. I know of your journey, I know of your companion and her journey. This sword-" he motioned the devil sword, "grants me that power as more that I detest."

Link swallowed and sighed. "Then you must know that I cannot leave this quest. Cassandra also not mine to take away." Link repiled calmly, stubbornly. "Listen, Link, I am giving you the same warning I gave Raphael: Soul Edge eats your soul. Even to destroy it could hurt it. Return home with her and Soul Edge will bother you no longer." the knight warned him.

"I cannot. Nor can I take Cassandra...why do you insist that I take Cassandra back with me?" Link asked with confusion and Siegfried lightly smiled. "I see the way you look at her. I know that you dream of her and that you secretly love her. I know of what you desire, you desire to take her in marriage after murdering Raphael and live with her. Noble indeed, most men just want to sleep with her." Siegfried rattled off Link's true colors towards Cassandra. Link's face turned a little red after hearing his desires and dreams, suprised that he knew that.

But no...he couldn't...

"I'm sorry. I can't. I know I can't. We won't ever be free of Soul Edge until I destroy it. Raphael will contiune to hunt us. As much as you say I could leave everything behind and start a new life with Cassandra, which is purely-"

"It's not. I know. Don't deny it."  
"Whatever you say, I cannot. It is impossible. Thank you very much for your warning, I appreciate it." Link finished and looked at him.

Siegfried was silent for a moment. "Then I have no power to interrupt your destiny." he spoke and looked up at the sky. "Go to a town called King's Narrow. You will find a cathedral which holds the key. The task will not be easy...your life..."

"I don't care." Link firmly said.

He sighed again. "Just...just make sure that Cassandra is safe, understand? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Siegfried said. "Don't do anything stupid."

Link shrugged. "Alright then." he agreed. "I bid you farewell then, Comrade Link." Siegfried said and turned away, walking a little.

"Before I forget, remember that the town with the cathedral is not overlooked...and try to remember not to hurt Cassandra too much at your first night at the hotel." he quietly said and left.

xxx

_Why did you not stop him, fool?_

'Because I have no reason to.' Siegfried answered his sword. 'I cannot interfere with his destiny.'

_Destiny? Destiny has nothing to do with it! My brother is at that cathdral and all you can say is you can't interfere with destiny!_

'It is not my destiny to go there. It is his and Link's alone. As well as his love, Cassandra's. I will wait for the evil to be destroyed. My destiny follows a different path. I saw what happens to poor Link and what Cassandra does.'

_You speak of wise, foolish words._

'Foolish? I am in small amount of control over you. Once the brother is destroyed, you go too. Cassandra and Link will contiune burning the light in the age of darkness, not I...their love will come through and save us all...'

xxx

_Cassandra looked around her crude prison. She was tired of screaming, tired of trying to break free. Her body demanded her to give up, demanded her to sleep._

_Sophita looked at her from beyond the prison with cold eyes. She wore armor and her sword glinted in the darkness, taunting poor Cassandra to challenge it. Cassandra could not bring herself to see her sister like this...she could not hurt her sister in order to escape. _

_How could her father do this to her...? was all she could think about. She was young and she thought he cared for her...now Cassandra saw that she was wrong. He even turned poor Sophita against her. _

_Suddenly, the door opened. Her father stood in the doorway with another strange man, a man Cassandra had never seen before in her life. He had blonde hair that shone like the sun and a smirk written across his face. _

_Cassandra suddenly wanted to run. Every muscle in her body told her to get up and run...run as fast as she could..._

_Her father looked at her with sorrow happiness...did he mean for it to come to this...?_

_They approached her and Sophita left silently behind them, Cassandra started to breathe heavy. Her throat became sore and her body tensed up._

_"Father, I demand to know what is going on here. Why have you locked me here!" Cassandra spoke first, her fierceness and force coming back to her. _

_The blonde man looked her up and down, as if he was judging her, seeing her and smiling at her. He must have approved of her._

_"Cassandra, you must understand what I have done is best for you...Cassandra, this is Mr. Sorel." her father introduced her to the stranger with some pleading in his voice. _

_"Please, do call me Raphel." Raphael requested with a sophiscated french accent and Cassandra ignored his greeting. _

_"And what is he doing here?" she said iciliy and her father sighed, making Raphael smile even more._

_"She's a firey one, isn't she?" he laughed at her and took her by the waist before she slapped him in the face._

_Her father immediatly became alarmed and Cassandra smirked at the frenchman. _

_"And a little short tempered as well. But even dogs can get rid of that." Raphael said and Cassandra swallowed. What could he mean by that?_

_"Cassandra...please. Be calm. Raphael is going to be your future...husband." her father explained and Cassandra's eyes widened in terror. _

_"No! No...Father you can't do this! Please, please reconsider! I'm only 16, please...I beg you, Father to reconsider!" she begged him and her father closed his eyes._

_"This is what the gods want, Cassandra. You must marry." he refused and tears slowly rolled down her cheek. Raphael took her chin and forced her to gaze up at him._

_"Don't fret, my dear, you'll be fine with me. I am very rich and I will take rather good care of you...my beautiful wife." he assured her._

Cassandra woke up, forcing the scream not to come out.

She felt herself weaken at the memory. It tormented her night and day, forcing her to remember every single horrible moment from that day forward.

She put her head in between her legs and tried to breathe regularly. What she has been through will be over soon enough.

Link reappeared from the forest carrying a small buck on his shoulder. He set it down and looked at her with concern in his eyes. He decided against telling her about Siegfried...it wasn't nesscery right now...

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"Yeah...I keep thinking about...the day that my father...forced me to marry..." Cassandra murmured and Link patted her on the back. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out the way it should. You'll never have to sleep with that frenchman again." he reassuringly told her and she looked up at him with her sad blue eyes.

"Link...I know I never told you this...but thank you." Cassandra said and he cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Link, you saved me. I owe you more than anything else in the world. Raphael...he was going to...rape me again. He took out his whip again and demanded me to please him. I couldn't bring myself to do something that I had no feeling for. He raised it and I remember passing out, but I saw you carrying me out...I never thanked you for something like that." Cassandra explained and Link closed his eyes.

"Cassandra, to be honest, I had no idea what he was going to do to you. I...thought...you were his servant girl...so I saved you. I thought he was going to kill you...so I got him from behind...really, what I was there for was his piece of the Soul Edge. I found it in his pocket, wrapped in a thick cloth..." he repiled back and took out a knife.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

xxxxx

They arrived hours later in a small town called King's Narrow and Link paid for a hotel to stay in a couple of nights.

Cassandra laid herself down in one bed and sighed happiliy. She had spent the last couple of days on the cold hard earth and she was glad to be sleeping on sheets for a change.

"Cassandra, I know this is kinda little...but..." Link started and Cassandra breathed in the air, stretching on the bed. "I love it!" she exclaimed and Link shrugged.

"I guess you don't mind then." he said as she fluffed her pillow. "Then again, did you ever?"

xxxx

_Cassandra crossed her arms around her chest as Raphael glared at her. _

_"No. Didn't you hear me the first time? I said no." Cassandra refused him and Raphael clenched his fist. "You are going to do exactly what I say, Cassandra, unless you want to get whipped again." he threatened her and she turned away._

_"No. Please, not tonight. I want some sleep first." she persisted and Raphael growled a little. Cassandra almost feared that he would try and kill her but she reminded herself that he couldn't do that. _

_Suddenly, he turned around and grabbed his flambert, getting into his stance and held the tip at her throat. _

_"Get in the bed or I'll make sure that you lose half of your blood." he threatened her and pushed her onto the bed, putting the most of the blade on her throat. He forced her to be his mistress once more, forcing her to expose herself to him._

_Soon afterward, Raphael became satisfied and held her close to his chest. Cassandra felt hate grow inside of her as he caressed her body._

_"You know, Cassandra," he suddenly said, "I'm almost certain that you hate me, right?" _

_Cassandra started to think that Raphael was up to something and decided not to reply._

_"Your silence only answers the question. My dear, surely you would know that I am not a bad man if you obey me. Sexual pleasure is one of the many things we could both enjoy together but you are too stubborn." he stated and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear._

_"You'll learn to get along with me, Cassandra. You'll learn that you can't do anything and kneel before me. You'll learn to never ever refuse me...I vow it." _

Cassandra let out a little yelp as she woke up. She stared over at Link on the other bed and put her knees to her chin. She couldn't run away from those awful memories, no matter how hard Cassandra tried.

Her mind floated back to when she was a strong warrior, a determined woman who wasn't afraid of anything. She was confident and powerful...

How could that have changed in a matter of years? How could her entire life suddenly take such a sharp turn that she became a woman living in fear? How could she become submissive to her husband?

The past five years were far from being in paradise. The beatings, the force, the husband, the miscarriages...

Cassandra died a long time ago...now the replacement couldn't live up to her expectations.

Raphael's voice rang in her ears, his critical remarks to what she wore, his shouting when she was doing something wrong, his seductive voice whispering to her in bed, trying to persuade her, his calm and cool voice shooting back at all of her sarcastic and angry comments...

What was the point now? There was nothing to go on for Cassandra. She couldn't go to Athens, couldn't go to her husband, couldn't go anywhere in Europe without the Sorel family influence. Asia was out of the picture because Xianghua was a good friend of his.

Link was all she had left that could make her happy. Link was the only thing to make her feel love within her heart that was frozen over.

Cassandra closed her eyes and imagined Link. She imagined Link's hands on her, slowly kissing her. She heard him whisper how beautiful she looked...

No. Cassandra was not going to fall for another man again. They hurt her...

_But what if Link was meant to set her free?_

xxxx

_"Link, what the hell are you doing?" Jacine jeered at him as he lifted up a stack of hay._

_"Putting out the hay for Epona." he repiled coolly and Jacine made a face. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked hotly._

_"No." he repiled. Actually, he did but he didn't want to answer. Chances are, they were either to bitch to him or they were complaints. Being with Epona was the only thing that made him happy._

_Jacine narrowed her eyes and Link ignored it. He stroked Epona's mane and Epona nuzzled him. Jacine made more of an obvious atempt to get his attention that she was mad at him but Link contiuned to ignore it and continued to pay more attention to his horse._

_"You love that damn horse more than me, don't you?" she said loudly and Link gazed at her, not saying anything. Of course he did. He loved Gannondorf more than her._

_Jacine came around the side of Epona and Epona looked like she was ready to kick her sky high. _

_"You know," Jacine said suddenly, "Princess Zelda sent you a letter today." _

_Link's ears perked up. Zelda?_

_"It's on the table. I wonder what she wants." Jacine stated, dripping with sarcasm. Link made his way to the dining table and opened the letter which was finely crafted with a Triforce symbol on it._

_Link quickly read it. It was short and sweet, to the point. It asked him to come see her quickly. It was a emergency._

_"So what does it say, Link?" Jacine demanded and Link rolled his eyes, his back to her. "She wants to see me." he simply said. "That's all it says."_

_"Gee, I wonder why." Jacine said and blocked the doorway. "Are you going to to go see her?" _

_"Yes. That's the job of the Hero of Time." Link repiled and Jacine blocked him. "She wants you to screw her. She's a whore and you know that." she said and Link clenched his fist in anger._

_"Zelda is a dignified princess. She's even married." Link corrected her and Jacine's face suddenly turned into soft concerned one. _

_"Link," she said softly, "please don't go. For me? She has knights and soliders. You're mine, remember?" _

_"Jacine, I'll be quite alright. If you'll excuse me..." he said, not believing her act and Jacine suddenly pushed him against the wall, touching his chest. "Please Link..."_

_Link pushed her away and Jacine dropped her act. "Fine! Fine fine fine! I give you my heart and soul and you just throw it away...well, you're not playing this harp anymore! Go to your whore. I won't be waiting for you here!" she snarled and turned her heel._

_"Oh Jacine..."_

_Jacine suddenly turned around and said sweetly, "Yes, Link?" _

_Link suddenly smiled and gave her a mock salute. "To answer your question earlier, I do love that damn horse more than you. You weren't a very good harp to play with, Jacine. You had a few strings missing." _

_Jacine stomped off and Link chuckled, getting on Epona and riding off to Zelda's castle._

Link stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Cassandra up, staring into space.

"Cassie, are you okay?" he asked softly, his voice soothing her. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Cassandra turned to the Hyrulian elf and started to cry. Link got up and Cassandra started to sob on his shoulder.

"Link...oh Link..." she moaned. "I feel so abused...humilated...I've been violated and torn up...there's nothing left, Link. I am nothing anymore. I have nowhere to go...nowhere to hide...Raphael will find me..."

"No he won't. I'll see to that." Link told her and Cassandra buried herself deeper into him. "I'm so scared, Link. He'll kill you, Link. He'll murder you...I've seen it happen before Link, I don't want it to happen to you..."

Link felt his own heart breaking as she weeped. This woman has gone through so much in her life, much more than Link had thought.

"Cassie, stop crying...I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to cry too." Link pleaded and Cassandra sniffed. "That's wonderful. I'm hurting you too." she cried out and Link brushed her hair back.

"No...Cassandra, you have never hurt me in any second that we've been together. In fact, you are the only light that I could have. Cassandra," he breathed deeply,

"Cassandra, I love you. More than anything."

Cassandra was so shocked. Link..loved...her? Her? Cassandra Alexandra?

"Link..." she whispered and Link held her close. "I don't want to lose you, Cassie. Ever." he repiled and Cassandra looked up in his sensitive blue eyes that captivated her soul.

Their faces got closer and they kissed, slowly gliding on each other's lips. Cassandra felt his soul in that kiss and Link felt her heart.

Soon, when they broke apart, they fell on the bed, Cassandra was beneath Link.

Cassandra looked up at him.

"Link..." she murmured and looked up at him. "Link...are you still...?"

Link shook his head. "No. One woman name Jacine took me one night. She was my girlfriend, but I despised her. I hated every moment of it...she was a real bitch. We broke up a few days before I had to come here...before I met you."

"Raphael...he was my first. He forced me into the bed on our wedding night. I hated him more than anything else." Cassandra said softly. Link looked thoughtful.

"Cassandra...it sounds like to me that we're still virgins. After all, we slept with people we hated. Making love is something you do with someone you love." Link stated and kissed her. "Are you ready to lose it?"

"I couldn't be more readier." Cassandra said and Link opened her shirt. He saw two scars on her stomache, caressing gently. Cassandra knew what he was looking at.

"I miscarried twice. Raphael always tried to get me pregnant...I got lucky most of the time." she explained and Link kissed them softly. "I bet they're in a much happier place." he told her and took off her skirt. 'Just don't hurt her too much.' he reminded himself.

xxxxx

Link watched Cassandra sleep beside him.

'The most beautiful woman in the universe is right next to me, sleeping like a angel and I love it.' he thought as stared at her. There was nothing more that he could ask now...nothing more he wanted to ask.

The morning shone on both of them and Cassandra opened her eyes to her lover. Link smiled at her with affection and she kissed him on the nose.

"Good morning, sweet girl." Link said softly and Cassandra blushed. Link kissed her on the neck and she closed her eyes. "Oh Link...we did it last night...don't waste me in a few days..." Cassandra said playfully and Link winked at her.

"It'll take me forever to get tired of you. You're like a drug to me-so addicting that you have to have more." he responded and Cassandra placed a finger on his ear, tracing the point.

"Could we...just..." she tried to say and he silenced her. "Of course. You must be tired after last night." Link murmured.

Link and Cassandra cuddled up for hours in their bed, allowing themselves rest and pleasure.

"Link," Cassandra suddenly said, "What are you going to do...when you complete your quest?"

Link brushed strand of hair back behind her ear. "I will go back to Hyrule to hopefully take a rest from being the Hero of Time." he informed her and she stared at his handsome face.

"Oh." was all she said. Link suddenly became worried.

"What...what are you going to do?" he asked in return and she shifted the covers over her bare chest. "I...do not know. I know I can't return to Athens. I absolutly refuse to return to Raphael...I can't go to Asia...but I'm hoping to go to a place high in the mountains so I can see a sunset. Also near a beautiful lake..." she said dreamliy as she fantasized her dream home.

Link was silent for a moment. He loved Cassandra more than anything...he couldn't bear or imagine parting with her. It would break his heart...

Well, she had no plans to go anywhere...she would be in trouble if he left her by herself...

"Cassie, my life...I love you. Since you have no where to go...perhaps...you could go with me...back to Hyrule?" Link stumbled a bit, fearing for her rejection. Cassandra's eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it!" she cried out happiliy.

Link nodded. "We'll get married...I promise that it'll be the first thing on my list. We'll have kids...if that's alright with you of course..." he trailed off and Cassandra put a finger to his lips.

"Link, I'll be your wife and the mother of your children. I'll do anything for you, Link and I will gladly go with you to your homeland." she answered him and snuggled up with him.

"After we destroy Soul Edge, of course." Link reminded her and Cassandra laughed. "That, my dear Link, will be a breeze."

xxxxx

The couple finally got dressed hours later with long pauses of kissing and making out. "We're still lusting, aren't we?" Link whispered in her ear, making her giggle. She took a little of his ear and nibbled on it, making Link joyful.

"Do that long enough and my ear will look like human ears." he commented and she kissed it.

"You silly elf." Cassandra cooed and he stroked her hair. "You silly Greek." he mimicked her and they kissed again.

"Actually, Link, you're...sorta...tall to be an elf. I thought they were really, really short..." Cassandra stated and he took her hand. "Cassie, you can't believe everything you hear." he repiled.

Cassandra laughed and Link was sure he heard gods celebrating when she laughed.

xxxxx

Cassandra and Link stayed for another night at the hotel, sleeping in the same bed. Cassandra fell right to sleep but Link could not sleep. He had to watch her. He had to make sure that she was right next to him.

Link saw the morning sunrise break through the window and grinned. The sunrise was beautiful but not as beautiful as Cassandra. He decided to take a small walk, to think about his and her life together in Hyrule.

Link dressed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, leaving silently so she wouldn't wake up. The Hyrulian elf left and started to walk on a wooden path.

He began to wonder where they were going to live. He was choosing between the Kariko Village, Hyrule Castle, or the Forest before Link's eyes rose up to a huge cathedral.

It was old and it seemed abandoned. Link was a little suprised that no one mentioned it to him before in King's Narrow and he had never seen it before...however, Siegfried mentioned it to him before he arrived...

He sensed a great evil flowing through the old cathedral and felt something was wrong...

_Soul Edge_!

_"The cathedral holds the key..."_

Link was shocked to feel it. No way...it was this close to him! Siegfried was right!

He thought about going back to Cassandra but he was against it. This was dangerous. She could die and Link didn't want that. He wanted her to be safe. Siegfried told him not to do anything stupid to Cassandra...that was considered pretty stupid...

Suddenly, from a broken stained glass window, a face looked down at him. It was dark, so dark that Link couldn't see who it was. It left the window and Link decided to climb up there.

_'Please, gods, help me get to safety. Let me destroy Soul Edge so I can be with Cassandra.' _Link prayed as he began to climb.

xxxx

_"Sophie..." Cassandra mumured and Sophita glanced at her. _

_Cassandra slowly walked down the marble steps of the grand staircase and her sister looked up at her. She didn't whenether to be elated or angry that her sister dared to come visit her._

_"Cassandra." Sophita bowed her head and Cassandra closed her eyes. "Why are you here?" she inquired suspiciously. _

_"Where's Raphael?" Sophita answered with a question. Cassandra hesistated and stopped halfway down the staircase. "He's...around. Doing paperwork." she repiled and repeated, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with the children?"_

_Sophita looked away in guilt. "I...have come here to see you. I want to know how you are doing. Someone told me you are not so well." she answered and fingered the stairwell. "This is a fine house you live in, Cassie." _

_"I believe so." Cassandra coldly said and approached her sister eye to eye. She then realized that she was as tall as Sophita was. _

_Her sister looked her up and down, swallowing. "You...you have changed. In the three years I have not seen you, you change." she stated softly. Cassandra lifted her head._

_"I have grown taller. I am fed more here than at home. I don't even work anymore." Cassandra explained and Sophita pointed her outfit._

_"I can see. You look much better in that dress than your usual outfits." she remarked and Cassandra averted her eyes away. A loose green dress covered her entire body, giving her a low V-neck. A beautiful gold necklace hung around her neck and her blonde hair had grown longer, even longer than her sister's, braided itself around Cassandra's head and small flowers were decorated within it._

_"Raphael wants me to look my best." Cassandra muttered, feeling the ember of hate build up inside of her again. "And I see you're pregnant." Sophita added and Cassandra held her stomache. "He...wanted me to have babies. He knows I love children." Cassandra responded._

_ Sophita looked at her with tired eyes. "Cassandra...the reason I came here is...for your forgiveness." she explained sadly. _

_Cassandra tightly grasped the rail. "Forgiveness?" she echoed and her worn out sister nodded. "Please, Cassie. I ask for nothing more." _

_"Forgivness is below you, Sophita." Cassandra said through gritted teeth. How DARE she ask for something like that!_

_Sophita hung her head. "I understand your anger, Cassandra. Father tricked me. Raphael tricked me too. I thought...I thought you could have a better life than what your humble baker family could offer. I see that I was wrong."_

_"Where was your judgement when you locked me in that prison I was capitvated in? Where was your morale? You guarded me, Sophita Alexandra. I screamed and screamed, begged and begged to be let out...but nothing from you." Cassandra demanded, her eyes flashing. Sophita blinked._

_"What? I don't remember that. I remember Raphael came in a asked for your hand in marriage, then you threw a fit and Father said something to you that made you change your mind. I wanted forgiveness to never stand up for you." she said slowly and Cassandra laughed._

_"You are not a liar, Sophita. Learn that and I might have believed you. But I remember it perfectly, I remember that cell I was tossed in." she snickered and Sophita shook her head._

_"I remember what I remember, Cassandra, I can't lie to you." Sophita responded sadly and Cassandra stared hard into her eyes...then it hit her. _

_Sophita was telling the truth._

_"Sophie...Sophie...you're telling the truth. But...I remember the cage, Sophie. I still have the scar, Sophie." Cassandra mumured puzzled. She showed the thumb and a faint scar showed._

_"Wait...Cassandra, I remember Raphael...he pulled out a piece of metal...it looked a lot like..." _

_"I believe that is enough, Sophita dear." a cool, calm voice cut her off and Raphael appeared at the top of the stairs. He walked down the stairs and smiled at Sophita. "Surely, you two ladies are tired of gossiping?"_

_Cassandra looked away from Raphael and he kissed her on the cheek. "Sophita, tell me, why are you here? Are you here on the news of our child?" he asked, staring at her with cruel eyes. Sophita curtsied and nodded. "I was told that Cassandra was pregnant. I wanted to see her."_

_Raphael tugged on Cassandra's hand. "My love, I believe dinner is ready. Sophita, would you care to join us for dinner?" he inquired, turning to her. Sophita shook her head and faked smiled. "I'm afraid my...visit here must end. I am a busy woman with many children...goodbye, Sis." she said with departing words and Cassandra sighed depressed as Sophita left._

_"Such a shame. I always did like her." Raphael commented, though Cassandra knew he wanted her to leave. He suddenly grabbed her and tenderly touched her hair._

_"My sweet dove, Sophita may not visit later in the future. If she does, we're not here...now..." he told her and kissed her forcibly on the mouth, pushing her on the steel rail. Cassandra fought him, fearing that she might fall but Raphael didn't stop and he frowned at her. _

_"You're forgetting your manners." he warned and let her go. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can be rude." Cassandra narrowed her eyes and walked off, leaving him with a lustful grin. _

Cassandra awoke to the light and rubbed her eyes. She felt...alone...

She turned around and didn't see Link in the room or in her bed. His clothes were missing and so were his boots, weapons, and shield. There was no note left for her.

She immediatly became worried and dressed quickly, grabbing her sword and shield. "Oh Link," Cassandra muttered darkly under her breath, "I love you but sometimes you can be a real ass."

She grabbed the door and jerked it opened before Cassandra saw a man before her, holding some food. It was a strange, smiling man and he held out the food before her.

"Miss Alexandra," he started and Cassandra tried to push him away. "Move. My...friend Link has gone missing and I have to find him." she requested quickly, impatiently.

The man blocked her way. "I'm sorry, Miss Alexandra, but Mr. Link has just stepped out for a few moments. I saw him leave and he wanted me to give you your breakfast. He has asked for you to stay here before he comes back, which will be shortly." he explained curtly and Cassandra backed into the room.

She sat down. "Where has he gone, good sir?" Cassandra asked suspiciously. "I think he took a walk." the man answered and set the food out before her. "Please eat before it gets cold."

Cassandra looked at the man with unbelievable eyes. She had no doubt in her mind that Link would have walked off...but arrange a breakfast for her? That would mean he would take a long time, and he would have told her that he was going to take a long time.

The man contiuned to pressure her to eat. "Eat. Please, I don't think he would have paid several gold to see you hungry." the man patiently asked her again and Cassandra sighed. She was hungry and it was her favorite...

Maybe Link found it as a nice gesture. After all, she was his finacee...

Cassandra leaned over and took a medium sized bite of the breakfast.

Then, the darkness came.

xxxx

Link strained himself to climb to the top. Since the cathedral was old, the steps to the top were crumbling as well. It was too unsafe to walk on them, so he had to climb.

He reached the far side of the cathedral and started to jump across the ledges. 'Good thing I was used to this before. I would have never gotten up here without passing out.' Link thought as he jumped.

When he reached the last ledge, Link took a deep breath. It was a huge gap and it was a long way down. One to surely break his neck. He prayed heavliy then leaped with all of his might.

He rolled onto the other side and got back up on his feet. 'Well, that was easy.' Link thought wearliy and brushed the dirt off. 'Cassandra would have been proud of that leap.'

That when he saw the devil himself.

Link took a step toward him and he turned around.

Raphael Sorel smiled wickedly at Link and Link glared at him with hate blazing in his eyes.

xxxxx

Cassandra suddenly jerked awake and sat up.

"What...what I am doing here?" she murmured and held her head. She quickly, frantically looked around the room and breathed out, "Where am I!"

The door swung open and a dark haired man appeared. "Miss Alexandra, are you okay?" he asked and Cassandra stared at him. Who was this guy?

"Where...where am I?" she asked faintly, so confused to where she was. The man smiled.

"You are fine. You are at a hotel. You ate some plant and your husband was urgent to bring you here. He is away at the moment but will be back to get you." he explained and Cassandra blinked.

"Husband?" she weakly croaked and he nodded. "Yes, Mr. Raphael Sorel. He is very concerned about your health, you've been out for hours."

"Raphael...Sorel? I'm...his wife?" Cassandra repeated and held her head. This was all so confusing...yet somewhat familiar...

"Everything will come back to you in a few days. You'll be fine, you just need rest and you need to stay here." the man assured her and Cassandra nodded.

Of course. Everything will be okay. After all, who would lie to her about something like that?

xxxxx

Link and Raphael stood perfectly straight without flinching. Raphael had an evil smile on his face while Link had a angry set of eyes.

Link had only met Raphael a few times before from afar. But now this time was going to be a duel.

Raphael lifted his blade up so the sunlight gleamed, shining, reflecting Link's face.

"So we meet again. Again and for the last time." Raphael spoke first and Link narrowed his eyes. "Yes. So we are."

"Look, boy, I have been searching for two things for a long, long time now. Soul Edge and Cassandra. You have one that I want and I demand it back." Raphael calmly said and swung the blade downward.

"You aren't getting it. You aren't getting either." Link refused and Raphael smiling coldly at him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he stated and Link swallowed. "Who?"

"You know who: My wife. Cassandra. She's goregous, isn't she? Like the carving of angels. Perfect in every way...except for her stubborness and rebellioness. But that's what makes her a catch, don't you think? If she was obediant as her beloved sister, she wouldn't be as attractive as now." Raphael answered and Link stood up straight.

"She's is a beautiful woman in every way." he agreed and Raphael took a step towards him while Link stepped back.

"Of course Cassandra is. Don't you think though," Raphael said with a evil glint in his eye, "she's a natural in the bed?"

Link thrusted his sword in his face. "Don't you ever speak that way about Cassandra again! She is a woman and you don't deserve to speak about her that way!" he threatened and Raphael was amused by his warning.

"But you must agree that she is. I'm sure you would know," he dropped to a icy statement, "since you and her made love two nights ago?"

Link's face suddenly dropped. "How did you...?"

"I have connections to everything possible. I keep this town well watched. You didn't actually think you couldn't catch my attention, did you?" Raphael laughed.

Link tightened around the shield. God, he should have been more careful to the knight's words...the town is not overlooked, damnit! Why didn't he listen!

Raphael sighed. "My Cassandra has been away for too long. My mansion is lonely without her...my bed is even lonelier..." he sadly remarked and Link growled.

"It will be over my dead body that she returns to you." Link vowed and added, "You have whores, use them."

"I would, but they can't satisfy me as much as my sweet Cassie can. You must understand that I am a very picky man. I usually hate changing a routine...or a sex partner..." Raphael explained and Link pulled out his shield.

"I will personally make sure you do not hurt Cassandra again." Link promised him and Raphael laughed.

"That, my friend, is courage and stupidity. I'll make you a deal: turn around, walk away and never look back and I won't follow you. I will even put you out of my mind for the rest of my living days. But leave her and never ever think of her again...I swear she'll never think of you again." Raphael proposed and Link stared at him with refusal.

Suddenly, Raphael thought of a offer that Link couldn't refuse...

"You can have it. Soul Edge. If you leave, you can do whatever you want with it, I won't bother you." Raphael smiled eviliy and Link swallowed. "Wh-? What..?" he stumbled.

"Your homeland or your love for Cassandra. Your pick. Here's a tip," Raphael then said in low tones, "choose her and you won't get out of here alive."

Link was silent for a moment then got into his fighting stance. "If my love for Cassandra is true and the gods want us together, then I will get out of here alive." he commented.

"Bravo for your love for her. It's worthless to fight for her now, boy...a fight you want is a death you'll surely recieve." Raphael approved.

"Watch quietly and learn."

xxxx

Cassandra was confused. Surely her husband had more faith in her?

Bodyguards, guards she have never seen before, stood outside her door. They held staffs and swords, thier armor gleaming brightly. She was not allowed to leave until Raphael got back.

'Maybe he doesn't have any faith in any other people.' Cassandra thought and stretched out on the bed. Something didn't feel right though. Something pulled at her mind that shouldn't be ingnored..

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud entrance. A Chinese woman, young and gloating, entered the room and stared at Cassandra with fake happiness.

Cassandra got up slowly and looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked coolly, already not liking her.

The chinese woman lifted her gaze and set her hands on her hips. "Me? I am Xianghua. I'm supposed to watch you...even though I have way better things to do but I owe Raphael much." Xianghua explained in a snobbish tone and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

'You must be joking.' she thought and bowed her head. "Hello, Xianghua...I'm sure you know who I am?" she greeted curtly and Xianghua laughed. "Of course I do. Cassandra Alexandra Sorel."

"Then I'm sure you'll tell me when Raphael gets back?" Cassandra repiled and Xianghua shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not his keeper."

Cassandra moved over to the table and sat down. "Please have a seat." she offered and Xianghua sat on the bed.

"Thanks." she said in a caustic tone. Xianghua turned and stared to redo her hair in a fashion while Cassandra watched in pity.

Xianghua growled a little when the pins were stuck together. "Damn hairpins! If only they weren't linked in such a way that you couldn't get them apart..."

Cassandra's brow furrowed. Linked? Linked? That sounded familiar...

Linked...

Linked...

Linking...

Link..

Cassandra's eyes suddenly went extremely wide.

_LINK!_

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Memories of Link and the night...the night that they made love.

Wait a minute...she didn't love Raphael! She hated Raphael! He beat her and raped her...what the hell was she doing here waiting for him!

Cassandra got up quickly and reached for the door. Xianghua blocked her way. "Sorry Cassandra, but you can't leave." she reminded her and Cassandra stamped her foot.

"Move out of the way! I have important buisness to attend to immediatly." Cassandra ordered and Xianghua giggled in a high pitch that made Cassandra's ears bleed.

"Make me." Xianghua challenged and Cassandra's eyes looked away. Xianghua smiled. "Thought so."

Cassandra turned around and Xianghua followed her. "You can't leave. You have to get through me first." she snarled and Cassandra didn't even bother turning around.

"That's the truth." she agreed and slammed her shield right into the side of Xianghua's skull. Xianghua crumpled to the ground and Cassandra kicked her.

"Stupid woman. I hated you every time you visited Raphael, you annoyed the hell out of me." she told her and walked right over her body.

Now Cassandra had more important buisness to do.

xxxxx

Link was fighting as hard as he could. His own rough, clumsy style was no match for Raphael's graceful and quick style.

Raphael seemed to enjoy the match. After all, he was winning. Link didn't stand a chance against him.

Link slashed toward Raphael's ankles but Raphael blocked it, making him lose his balance. Raphael slammed his fist into Link's back and Link fell to the ground.

"This is too easy, elf boy. Surely you can fight better...or have you been too spoiled by my Cassandra's love?" Raphael snickered and Link coughed. This was going to be a long day.

Raphael turned him over with his foot and placed the tip of his flambert to Link's throat. Link glared at him with pure hatred and Raphael laughed.

"Do you really think you're right? Please. You should have stayed away from Cassandra, stayed far far away from her. Now, you're going to die...but don't feel bad. I promise to take very good care of her in more ways than one." Raphael offered and was about to deliver the last blow before a fierce voice stopped him.

"Raphael! Don't you even touch him, your battles are only with me." it swore across the old cathedral and Raphael looked up.

Cassandra raised her shield in a battle position while Raphael chuckled at the sight of the Greek warrior.

"Look who decided to join us. Cassandra, my dear, you never fail to amaze me." Raphael greeted her with a slight gesture of his hand. "Stand around and watch me fight, I'm sure you'll enjoy me murdering your little elf."

Cassandra leered her eyes and pulled out her sword. "Stay Link out of this. He didn't do anything. Your fight is with me. Only with me." she repeated once more and he tapped his foot.

"I have nothing to pick with you, love. You couldn't beat me anyway. Just stand there and wait for me to finish. You're in for a hell of a beating." Raphael politely refused and Link tried to squirm out of there before Raphael thrusted it even more into him. "Where do you think you're going, boy?"

She knew that Raphael would not listen to her and that Link was in huge trouble. What could she do to get Link out of this mess? Suddenly, one idea, one horrible ineviatble idea came to her mind, one that may work in this situation...

"Raphael," Cassandra said softly, "let him go and I'll do whatever you want."

Raphael blinked. "Hm? My dear little wife, I can't hear you very well. Did you just say if I let this worm live, you'll do whatever I want?" he smirked and Link started shaking his head, telling her to reconsider.

"Yes. I am. I'll be your whore again. I'll be your obeying wife...whatever. Just...let...him...go." she repeated a little shakiliy and Raphael looked at her with eyes that saw right through to her soul.

"Sorry, love. I must kill this revolting elf and take Soul Edge...you must understand, Cassandra, that I will have both." he countered and Cassandra swallowed.

Link suddenly slapped the tip of the sword away from his throat and struck Raphael's knee, but Raphael didn't even cry out. Instead, he looked down to the flowing red blood and became angry. "That will be your last mistake!" Raphael growled and lunged for him.

Link suddenly had pain written all over his face. Raphael had plunged his sword into him, it becoming deeper and deeper. All Link could feel at that moment was a blinding fire in himself. He fell to the ground, blood spurting everywhere, painting the cathedral red.

All that he could think about was Cassandra. All he could see was Cassandra. All he could hear was Cassandra.

_I'm sorry I failed you, Cassie..._

xxxx

"NO!" Cassandra's screams echoed across the land

No...no...Link couldn't be dead...not Link...not her Link...

Raphael pulled out the flambert, blood dripping from it. Link's blood. He didn't even bother to clean it off, just marvled at the sight of the Hyrulian's elf dead body.

Cassandra's heart was breaking. Tears stung her eyes and she raced over there to see her lover before Raphael stopped her with his sword.

"Any closer and I'll beat you harder than before." he threatened and that was the final straw for her.  
"I don't give a damn what you do to me! You...you infuriate me! You are a souless, heartless bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone else unless it works for you! I don't care if you kill me, I don't care if you beat me or rape me, I care about Link, not you! And if you don't move, I kill you!" Cassandra raged and Raphael held the sword, suprised by her outburst.

"You couldn't do anything to me, Cassandra. You're nothing but a stupid Greek girl with only amatuer skills as a warrior. Your father married you off to me and gave me complete and utter control of you...you're my slave, Cassandra. A slave who is married to the master." Raphael retorted with calm, dangerous tones and Cassandra pulled out her weapons.

"We'll see about that." she challenged and Raphael laughed. "I pity you. You actually think you can beat me? But somehow, this makes the game of capturing all the more fun." he chuckled and Cassandra glared.

"Since you're so determined to kill me, let's make a deal." Raphael offered and Cassandra did not move. "You win, which I doubt, you can kill me and take back your elf's corspe. But if I win, you have to come with me...you must serve me and please me in any way possible and you must give up your sword to me so I can destroy it, and become a trophy wife...is that understood, my dear?"

Cassandra was silent for a moment.

"I accept." she said and Raphael got into his stance. "Well, then, let us dance." he said.

xxxx

Cassandra did not ever expect Raphael to move that fast. All she saw was a blur. She swung and managed to hit him a few times.

Raphael did not ever expect Cassandra to swing that hard. He could move fast but it was useless if she took huge, strong swipes at him.

He blocked a hit and grabbed her, Cassandra squirming out of his grip. Shoving the sword into his foot, Raphael angerily slammed her in the gut.

"You little bitch! Just remember what you're doing, you're going to repay it all back.'' Raphael growled, the blood flowing from his foot and making a puddle on the floor.

Cassandra muttered a few curse words as the frenzy fighters contiuned. She had to win, had to win for Link...

Raphael then tripped her and she fell onto the ground. Grabbing Cassandra's hair, he pulled her upwards. "Give up, Cassie?" he sneered in her ear and Cassandra turned around, slashing his chest.

"Please. This is just another version of you beating me. I would know, I experinced it five times." she snapped and charged. Slashing and kicking, she had no idea how many times she hit him...

Raphael then saw his advantage. Her sword was too short, only meant really for offensive...perhaps she would lose balance...?

Cassandra swung harder than she had ever done before, praying that it would be true. Then, Raphael blocked it at the last second, the sword making contact and went flying from her hand.

'Oh damnit.' Cassandra swore before she was thrown, without a weapon to help her, to the floor. The sword, she saw, was across the cathedral, too far to run and get.

Raphael put his sword on her breast, ontop of her heart and laughed. "Worthless. Your fighting was worthless. The only thing you're good for is having sex and having children, but even then, you always miscarry." he sneered. "I would love to get you as my slave right now...then again, who exactly is going to stop if I do take you now?"

Cassandra immediatly became frightened and desperate. When Raphael mounted her, she knew...she knew that if this was her destiny, she did not want to see it.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she forced herself to never open them. All she could do was feel and she wished that she couldn't.

Biting her bottom lip from the pain, Cassandra started to drift away, which sometimes happened when Raphael raped her. It was the only thing that could get her away from pain and reality.

'If I had a choice, then let me die. Let me die so I can be with Link forever.' Cassandra asked of the gods, no answer coming. 'Let me die.'

'Cassandra, you must keep fighting!' a little voice cried out from the back of her mind. 'You must get Soul Calibur. You must destroy Soul Edge...or Link's death is in vain.'

'He's dead. I've failed.' Cassandra retorted sadly and it cried out once more,

'He loves you, Cassandra. You love him. You must finish what you were supposed to do...you still have a chance. Fight him.'

Her hand clutched the ground as more pain was inflicted. 'Then tell me how.' she said and Cassandra felt dirt in her hand. 'This could work.'

Cassandra threw the dirt in Raphael's face. He stopped and rubbed his eyes. She kicked him off and pulled her skirt back up. Running for her sword, she grabbed it and shoved the tip at his throat.

"Don't move." Cassandra snarled and Raphael was startled. "One move is all I need to kill you."

He glared at her and she wanted to laugh. Laugh at the irony of this. Now Raphael was the victim and Cassandra was the tormentor. The tables turned on Raphael and she loved it.

Cassandra wanted to kill him, to make him feel pain and suffering as she did for five years. She wanted to shove her sword into his throat and let him bleed.

"I won." she said softly and then repeated coldly, "I won, Raphael. You lost. Now I get my part of the deal. I get to take Link and you have to stay away from me. Leave me alone forever."

"I never promised that." he protested and Cassandra fiercely glared at him. "I'm altering the deal. That or your life."

Raphael seemed to understand that rather quickly and Cassandra took a deep breath. "Up. Get up and leave. Leave me and Link alone and if I ever see you again, I swear to the gods I will not hold back to kill you." she commanded and Raphael gave her an angry look.

"Then give my sword back so I may leave you in peace." Raphael said and Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Once you have left, I will throw it back down to you. I don't trust you." she told him flatly and he started to walk away.

"You really love that elf, don't you? You spent a year with him, maybe even less than that and you love him more than the five years you spent married to me." Raphael stated and Cassandra had a hard gaze on him. "I love a diseased rat more than I have ever loved you." she repiled coldly.

Raphael chuckled a little and turned around to face her, about 50 feet away from her, gazing at her. "Since you love the elf more than I..." he trailed off. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife, throwing it at her so quickly that Cassandra could not move out of the way fast enough. It hit her in the chest, directly upon the heart and she shrieked a terrible pain. Collasping to her knees, Cassandra's hands found the blade and pulled it out, stained red with her blood. Clasping her hands over the wound, she fell to the ground with Raphael above her.

"You may die with him." Raphael finished and took the knife, cleaning it. "My parting gift to you." "You...you...bastard..." Cassandra choked out, her mouth filling up with blood. Kneeling beside the dying greek warrioress, Raphael lightly touched her face. "This is how I want to remember you before you die. Beautiful as always. You should have come with me when you had the chance...now you are destined to lie here forever, to lie here dead with a man whom you had no future with." he spoke without sympathy.

"You will die before me, Raphael." Cassandra vowed to him and tried to get up before he pushed her back down. "Don't waste whatever is left of your strength. Take your time to die, I am in no hurry." Raphael stated and she glared at him. Her eyesight started to turn black and she could barely hear.

"Your skeleton will turn to dust before mine does." she weakly predicted and her throat tightened. Her lungs froze up and she could not breathe.

Raphael took her prophecy and laughed. "I will remember you dearly, my Cassandra." he snickered.

That was the last thing she heard.

x

Cassandra saw a heavenly light appeared before her. Rubbing her eyes, she saw a tall man with many muscles and he seemed to be smiling.

Knowing that she was dead, she hung her head. She would be joining the Underworld, flowing with the River Stynx and slip into it, forgetting the life she used to live.

"Cassandra." the man spoke with a deep voice, booming and echoing. "Cassandra, what you did was extraordinary."

She blinked and stared at him. "What?" Cassandra asked and the man took a step toward her. "Cassandra, I am Hepatatis." the god told her and Cassandra almost fainted.

Falling to her knees, she bowed her head. "My god, I...I.." Cassandra stammered and he touched her head. "You may be up on your feet, my dear. I do not need a bow." the god of forge commanded her and she quickly got up.

"As I was saying, what you did was courageous. Truly a work of an hero. You deserve to be a hero, Cassandra. I am truly proud of you. I knew you could do it." Heptatis said fondly. "You sacrified your life for the man you love, fighting for him even with death."

Cassandra felt herself blushing. After all, a god told her that he was proud. Anyone would blush.

"Thank you very much." she thanked and he touched her cheek. "Since you have done something heroic and sacrificed yourself to love, I am allowing you this." the god said and pulled out a sword.

Cassandra was in awe of it. "Soul Calibur." she whispered with amazement. Heptatis held it out to her. "It is your's. You must fulfill your destiny and destroy Soul Edge forever. Soul Calibur is it's equal." he explained and the warrioress took it.

"I..am in debt to you, great god." Cassandra murmured with shock and he smiled. "You must save the world, my Cassandra." he said softly before everything disappeared.

xxx

Upon awakening, Cassandra slowly got up. Touching the spot where the knife went through, she didn't feel it. Cassandra felt the dampness of the blood from the clothes but the wound was gone.

Suddenly, her right hand clutched something and she raised it. It was the sword, Soul Calibur. It reflected in the sunlight, showing her face, a strong determined face that held a hero. A warrior.

Turning her head, Cassandra saw Raphael walking away from her and was at the edge. His back was turned to her and she silently got up.

Her hand clutched the sword tighter and Cassandra felt powerful energy flow through it, going to the tip of it, combining itself there. Her mouth seemed to suddenly have a mind of it's own:

"Raphael!"

He turned around and looked in shock. Waves of powerful energy crashed inside her body, egging to be released. Cassandra's hand tightened firmly around the handle, her knuckles almost turning white. Rage, the rage that was kept inside of her for years against him, birthed by Raphael enveloped her. She screamed, louder than she had ever done before even when Raphael raped her, blood filled her lungs and her throat ached with a great pain:

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

As if she was a professional, Cassandra swung the blade as hard as she could, sending a stunning blue wave of energy at him. It hit him in the ribs and he blew back, falling off the cathedral.

Running over to the edge, Cassandra looked over it. She couldn't see anything, but heard a cracking noise. Her heart leaped. Raphael was dead. He would never bother her again, never to hurt her in any way again. Peace showered her soul...it was over...her misery and fear was finally over...

Suddenly, her gaze hit Link. Remembering, she raced over there and picked his head up. "Oh Link..." she murmured sorrowfully. "Oh Link...I'm so sorry."

The sword began to vibrate again, sending them gently up her hand.

'Soul Calibur!' her mind screamed. 'Use it to revive Link!'

Reacting, she placed the sword over his heart and the sword glowed again, hitting into her love's heart. Link's eyes shot open and gasped, choking.

Cassandra grabbed him and hugged him. "Oh Link." she cried. "My Link...you're alive..."

Link coughed and looked confused. "Wh..what happened? A minute ago, I think I died."

Cassandra laughed, sniffing and kissed him. "It doesn't matter. You're alive and so am I. I love you, Link. I was so scared...scared you wouldn't come back."

Link grinned arrogantly. "I can never die. I always managed to stay alive." he laughed and kissed her.

Out of the blue, a huge sword dropped from the ceiling. It clattered upon the cathedral floor and the couple gazed at it.

"Soul Edge." they both said in unison.

Cassandra helped Link up to his feet. "Well, my love, shall we?" she asked him and he kissed her. "Yes."  
The couple proceeded to destroy it. Slamming Soul Calibur upon the evil sword, it began to break apart. Link neatly cut it with the Master Sword, another holy sword and the sword became in pieces within a few moments.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and starting stamping, slamming and throwing the pieces until it became dust.

Cassandra felt a wind breeze through her, staring up at the sky. Her long, unforgiving quest to save Sophita, to kill her ex-husband and to love Link was done. She wondered how Sophita was doing now, now that she was free from Soul Edge's influence and Raphael's. Cassandra imagined that she was playing with her children, silently saying a prayer of protection for her children to her gods. 'She's probably looking up at the sky like I am at her home, wondering what I'm doing right now...just like me.' The warrioress thought, being a little shocked by her philosophical theory that her sister could be doing the same as she is at the same time.

'Well, everyone always said we're alike. I guess we are.' Cassandra added and looked over at Link, seeing his face become relaxed and relieved. She embraced him and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat with a rythmatic motion.

He stroked Cassandra's hair and looked at her with love. "Let's go home, Cassie." Link softly said. "Hold on close and tight to me. I haven't really done this before but..."

Cassandra suddenly remembered something. "Wait, hold on Link. I have to do something first." she said. Holding Soul Calibur, she placed it in front of the stained glass window. The sword slowly raised above her and a flash appeared throughout the cathedral, disappearing. Link blinked a little as another sword dropped in front of Cassandra's feet.

It had a green handle with gold, it's blade shining brightly in the sunlight. Cassandra automatically knew what it was: Valkyire, the legendary sword. Picking it up gently, she walked back to Link, embracing him tightly. "Okay, let's go."

He shrugged, pulling out his ocarina and starting playing a beautiful tune, a tune that made her look up at him. 'Link is so handsome when he does that. Serene and calm. Peaceful. He's the perfect man for me.' Cassandra thought, smiling.

A green light flashed before them both and the landscape dissolved. The cathedral became a new place, a place that she never seen before. Green lush hills, blooming flowers, clear blue sky...

Link placed his hand on her cheek. "Welcome to Hyrule, Cassandra." he told her and they kissed. "Wow...it's even more beautiful than you described it." she gushed over it and Link kissed her again.

"Welcome home."

xxx

The preacher spoke his last remaining words and closed his book, walking off the altar. Cassandra, in her beautiful white dress and veil, kissed her new husband, Link with great passion. Everyone cheered and clapped as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Link's friend Zelda, the maid of honor, nodded her head in appreciation of Cassandra. 'I knew he would marry the right person.' she thought as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle hand-in-hand.

A footman opened a beautiful white carriage door and Cassandra got in followed by Link. They waved at the guests as rice was being thrown at them and the carriage rode off.

The bride stared at her ring, flawlessly crafted by jewels she had never seen before. It shone on her finger, covering up the tragedy that once held before it.

Link kissed her, passionatly and madly in love. Cassandra stroked his hair, free of the hat he always wore, smiled and chuckled.

"I think I like you not wearing your hat better."

Finding it humorous, he twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "And why is that, my love?"

She then kissed him with a greater passion on the mouth, running all ten fingers in his blonde hair with a powerful emotion. "Because I can do that." Cassandra whispered when she stopped with a dazed Link. "Oh...wow. That...that was...good..." he stammered, suprised that his wife could do that. "I think my teeth just bent inward..."

Cassandra laughed a little. "I'll love you anyway...but there's one thing I want from you tonight..." she softly said, making Link raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh? What would that be, Cass?" he asked puzzled. He already knew what they were going to do tonight (which Link was looking _very_ forward too) but did Cassandra have...?

Putting a hand on his cheek, she looked into his blue eyes. "Promise me you won't hold back." Cassandra said lovingly.

"Huh?"

"When we share our bed with each other again, promise me you won't hold back." she repeated, never faltering. Link blinked and grinned. "Alright. I won't hold back, not even a second. But...this is a strange request..." he tried to say before Cassandra silenced him.

"Raphael took me out of force and perverted desires. I never had the chance to like it or even lust for it when I was with him. When we first made love in the hotel, I felt emotions that I never thought I could feel because I've been hurt there too much. I actually wanted you again...but I knew that you were holding back because we were both consiciously scared of bad consquences. But now...now I don't want us to hold back anymore. We're married, whatever comes will be good." she explained and Link kissed her again.

"I won't ever hold back loving or making love to you." he promised.

xxxx

End. Finte. Done. The saga is over, people. Once more, I thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my soul and heart. And to Jim, especially, thanks a lot. He's the guy that gave me idea for Siegfried to come in and help our favorite couple out (So to all of the obbessed Siggy fangirls, go praise him because I didn't think of it). To everyone, thanks again.

Love and peace, y'all.

Sindel


End file.
